Caminos
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Ella lo engaño y ellos lo usaron, todos se burlaron de él. Lo perdió todo, quedando solo con un sentimiento de odio y venganza. Así que Harry Potter de 35 años con ayuda de una vieja herencia, toma una decisión. Viajar al pasado y cambiar la historia, haciendo pagar a unos y ayudando a otros. Esta vez haría las cosas bien y confiaría en las personas correctas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo se debería estar actualizando las demás historias, pero no pude resistir la tentación de una nueva, disfrútenla.**

 **Capítulo 1: Hubiera.**

 _ **"No mires hacia atrás, si de verdad tienes algo que hacer mira siempre al frente."**_

—Si me hubiera dado cuenta aquella vez, tal vez todo sería diferente ahora.

La luz vespertina atravesaba el ventanal, su mirada clavada en el cristal frente a él, recorrió cada parte de su rostro, entonces observo fijamente sus ojos y la duda surgió.

¿Que reflejaba su mirada?

¿Amor, odio, tristeza, felicidad? No lo sabía pues en aquellos orbes verdes no había nada más que un profundo vacío, sin rastro de emoción alguna.

No sentía nada, absolutamente nada.

Ignoro su reflejo y se estiro a tomar la botella en la mesa junto a él, bebió el resto del líquido y frunció el ceño al ver que no había más.

Abrió la boca para llamar al viejo Kreacher y pedirle una botella extra pero el repicar del timbre lo interrumpió se levantó del viejo sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla suspiro. Frente a él estaba una Ginny enfundada en un caro vestido italiano, zapatillas tacón de aguja y con su larga melena suelta, su ex esposa desde hacía dos meses atrás, se hizo un lado y la dejó entrar.

La ignoró y regreso a su lugar en el sillón donde una nueva botella de whisky de fuego lo esperaba.

—De nuevo borracho, eres patético — exclamó ella con desprecio.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres Ginebra? — Respondió tajante —si solo vienes a fastidiar ya te puedes ir largando.

La pelirroja gruñó y lanzó un folder a su cara, él tomó los papeles al vuelo (el hecho de que estuviera borracho no significaba que no pudiera atrapar cosas por algo había sido un buscador) los leyó y su mirada se volvió más vacía.

—Pensé que querrías una copia, considéralo tu regalo adelantado de cumpleaños — dijo ella con la voz llena de júbilo y satisfacción —ahora sí me disculpas tengo un viaje a las Bermudas que hacer con mi marido, adiós Harry.

Se giró y salió dejando tras de sí a un Harry sorprendido

El acta de divorcio, el certificado del nuevo matrimonio de Ginny, con el documento que avalaba la trasferencia de todos los bienes monetario, reliquias e inmuebles a nombre de ella.

Al fin era oficial, su vida era un asco y solo había tomado dos meses.

Ginny la mujer de la que se enamoró, con la que se casó y crio 3 hijos; lo había engañado con Cormac Mclaggen desde siempre, si aquel día no hubiera llegado temprano a casa no los hubiera descubierto y ellos seguirían engañándolo, y lo peor en su propia cama.

Maldita perra.

A él lo mando a San Mungo por 2 semanas y a ella le exigió una explicación, la respuesta:

Nunca lo amo, solo estaba con él por su fortuna y por qué era "El Niño que Vivió", se burló en su cara y le grito que todos lo sabían excepto el.

Quiso remediarlo, le ofreció una oportunidad, quería intentarlo de nuevo pero ella lo rechazo, gritándole que estaba harta de él.

La hecho de la casa de sus padres que reconstruyo y justo cuando la pelirroja tomo sus maletas lista para desaparecerse le grito una cosa más.

—Albus, James y Lily no son tus hijos, son de Cormac o al menos eso creo.

Entonces desapareció y su mundo se derrumbó aún más, dos días después le llego una notificación legal que le informaba que Ginny había iniciado el proceso de divorcio y además le exigía una pensión y compensación por todos esos años de "tortuoso matrimonio".

Sin embargo la guirnalda del pastel fue cuando se enteró que la abogada de Ginny era ni más ni menos que su mejor amiga Hermione, su abogada era Susan Bons y ella le dijo que podrían contrademandar pero aun así no serviría de nada pues los testimonios lo destruirían y ella se quedaría con todo, excepto Grimould Place pues el la había puesto anteriormente a nombre de su ahijado Teddy como regalo.

Se armó un escándalo, Ginny afirmo que había sufrido de golpes, insultos, violaciones, amenazas y más a manos de él; Molly, Hermione, Ron, Percy y otros más corroboraron eso, aquello fue una gran primicia que durante semanas estuvo en la primera plana de varios periódicos en especial del Profeta algo obvio siendo Ron el editor en jefe.

El ministro uso todo su poder en el Winzengamot y aprobó todas y cada una de las exigencias de Ginny, ah el ministro.

Albus Dumbledore, si él era el ministro el cual no estaba muerto. Aquella noche el hombre uso a un pobre desconocido que tenía un poderoso glamour haciéndolo lucir como él y que además estaba bajo el imperio y murió en su lugar.

Cuando la guerra termino el reapareció con una gran sonrisa exclamando que cada paso que Harry había dado, cada acción que hizo era gracias a su perfecto plan. E incluso la muerte de Voldemort pues según, el mismo lo había entrenado en duelo, hechizos, encantamientos y más, además que Voldemort había sido debilitado anteriormente por un antiguo encantamiento celta.

Eso lo coloco en la cima y a Harry en el olvido, no es que quisiera que todo el mundo lo aclamara ni nada por el estilo pero al menos espero un gracias por todos esos años que casi muere, poco después Dumbledore fue nombrado ministro.

Todo había sido parte de un juego enfermo, su encuentro con los Weasley, su estadía con los Dursley, su romance con Ginny, su amistad con Hermione y Ron, el E.D., la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, la muerte de Sirius, Snape y Lupin.

Ellos lo habían engañado, usado, solo había sido un peón más que podía ser sacrificado, su vida había sido una mentira, no tenía nada ni a nadie, solo era un mago de 35 años, solo y en quiebra.

—Harry, Harry, Harry... —Canturreo una voz masculina de pronto.

Fastidiado se volteo y vio a Kreacher cargar el único retrato existente de Sirius, el cual había sido hecho poco antes de que terminara en Azkaban.

— ¿Qué quieres Sirius?

—Oh vamos cachorro— respondió con un puchero— arriba ese ánimo no todo está perdido, hay que verle el lado bueno a todo esto.

El ojiverde lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Pues no lo hay, se mire por donde se mire.

—Pero al menos ya te divorciaste de ella, si no...

— ¿Si no qué?— Lo interrumpió molesto. — ¿Hubiera arruinado mi reputación? ¿Me hubiera quitado todo y dejado en la calle? Perdona Sirius pero estas algo atrasado, eso ya ocurrió.

—Tómalo como una oportunidad para un nuevo inicio, podrás hacer lo que quieras, ir a donde sea, será una nueva vida.

— ¿Nueva vida? ¿Donde? ¿En el Polo Norte, en el Desierto del Sahara? No espera en el bosque prohibido, llegare viviré en un árbol y seré feliz el resto de mi vida. — Exclamo con una marcada ironía.

—Harry cálmate— pidió su padrino al ver que de nuevo comenzaba a perder el control.

— ¿Calmarme? ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!

Kreacher retrocedió con el retrato al ver que su amo estaba furioso, al ver esto Harry se obligó a calmarse.

—Mi vida es un asco, todo por culpa de ellos. Si me hubiera dado cuenta. Si no me hubiera comido esos estúpidos panecillos repletos de amortentia. Si no hubiera seguido y creído todas las estupideces de Dumbledore. Si no hubiera enseñado en el E.D. no hubiera ido al ministerio y tú no estarías muerto.

—Él hubiera no existe Harry, todo sucede por una razón, las decisiones que tomamos, las personas que conocemos, las acciones que realizamos. Todo tiene un porque, para tener un futuro debes olvidarte de tu pasado.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Dime cómo Sirius? Porque yo no puedo deshacerme de este dolor y soledad, de este sentimiento de traición.

Su voz se volvió entrecortada, sus piernas flaquearon y cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

—Me siento vacío, el corazón me duele pero al mismo tiempo siento un gran odio y desprecio por todos aquellos que me traicionaron, quiero que paguen pero no sé qué hacer...

Un ligero golpeteo en el ventanal se escuchó haciéndolo reaccionar, Harry sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mantener sus emociones a raya. Kreacher dejo al ave entrar, al enfocar su mirada vio la lechuza negra de Susan entrar y posarse en la mesa.

Esta le dio un sobre y un cofre, intrigado abrió el sobre a la par que la lechuza se marchaba.

 _Harry:_

 _Cuando los duendes de Gringotts revisaron las bóvedas Potter para realizar el inventario, encontraron este cofre._

 _Realizaron cientos de hechizos y ninguno pudo abrirlo, incluso recurrieron a expertos pero obtuvieron el mismo resultado, al final llegaron a la conclusión de que solo un Potter de sangre podría abrirlo y como ninguno de los hijos de Ginebra es tuyo tampoco podrían abrirlo, así que después de un debate decidieron entregártelo._

 _No sabemos que hay adentro puede ser cualquier cosa, es por eso que te pido que tengas cuidado._

 _Cuídate mucho Harry y no olvides que no solo soy tu abogada también tu amiga, así que cuentas conmigo._

 _Susan._

Cerró la carta y miró el cofre, era de madera oscura finamente tallado, no había cerradura alguna pero tenía grabados una serpiente y un león en la parte superior.

Lo que sea que hubiera, era algo de gran poder, lo sentía, su magia hacia resonancia con ello, algo sumamente poderoso.

No pensó solo actuó, tomó su olvidada varita del suelo y con un hechizo cortó su palma, el brillante líquido carmesí goteo en ambos tallados, los ojos de ambos animales brillaron y con un chasquido el cofre se abrió mostrando 4 objetos, los rozo con sus dedos y entonces lo sintió.

Un nuevo poder, puro y magnífico corrió por sus venas, una sensación embriagante.

— ¿Harry?— Llamo vacilante la voz de Sirius.

Abrió los ojos, (los cuales no sabía que había cerrado) y miro el retrato de su padrino.

Una sonrisilla adorno sus labios y sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kreacher se congelo, la mirada de su amo era fría, oscura, pero sobretodo mostraba un gran y profundo poder. Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente y por poco deja caer el retrato de Sirius.

—Al parecer mis palabras fueron escuchadas.

— ¿De qué hablas Harry?

—Esto es todo lo que necesito, con esto podría cambiarlo todo.

Sirius lo miro interrogante al igual que Kreacher, ninguno entendió sus palabras y por un instante pensaron seriamente que se había vuelto loco.

Harry saco del cofre dos objetos, se colocó en cada muñeca gruesos brazaletes de oro blanco, cada uno tenía tallado diversas runas y grecas, estos se ajustaron inmediatamente a sus muñecas. Tomo el tercer objeto, un libro de encuadernado amarillento y lo abrió, las páginas eran oscuras y no había nada escrito en ellas, rápidamente lo hojeo hasta llegar a la mitad donde fueron apareciendo letras de una antigua lengua muerta en color dorado, pero que el podía leer gracias a los brazaletes.

 _"Para el destino alterar, son necesarias siete vueltas, el mecanismo sólo podrá ser activado por un maestro de la muerte._

 _Sus sentimientos, determinación, esperanzas y dolor serán el precio a pagar; al aceptar este contrato no habrá marcha atrás y sólo la antigua magia será la que determina el momento exacto en que el cambio será efectuado._

 _Dos caminos se abrirán ante ti._

 _La luz, no solo llevar la esperanza, sino convertirte en la esperanza misma._

 _La oscuridad, ocultarte en su manto y llevar destrucción, dolor y muerte a tus enemigos._

 _Mago que has leído esto, haz sido advertido; en ti esta la decisión solo un camino podrás tomar, así que elige bien..."_

Harry cerró el libro y tomó el último objeto, un pequeño reloj de arena con 3 círculos con runas gravadas, era de color negro, dentro del cual había arenas blancas y colgaba de una larga cadena plateada, lo agito suavemente y miró a Sirius.

—Todo será diferente, será como debía ser.

Sirius solo lo miro, pero sus ojos se dilataron al verlo lo que su ahijado sostenía, entonces comprendió todo.

— ¡NO!— Grito. — ¡NADA TE ASEGURA QUE LAS COSAS SERAN DIFERENTES!

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

— ¡NO LO HAGAS HARRY! —Suplico. — ¡PODRIAS DESTRUIRTE! ¡SI ELIGES ESTE CAMINO NO HABRA RETORNO Y EN ALGUN PUNTO TE DARAS CUENTA Y SERA TARDE!

—Jamás me arrepentiré, quiero ver a dónde me lleva este camino.

— ¡NO HARRY! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

— ¡¿ENTONCES QUE HAGO?! ¡NO ME QUEDA NADA!

Sirius apretó los labios, sabía que tenía razón.

—Creí que si esperaba lo suficiente alguien vendría y me sacaría de esta oscuridad, pero nunca vino nadie y me hundí cada vez más en ella. Llore, grite, suplique y rogué hasta el cansancio pero ellos nunca se detuvieron, solo se rieron de mi sufrimiento, solo jugaron conmigo. Estoy harto he tomado mi decisión, lo hare, cazare uno a uno y les hare sentir el fuego del infierno donde me lanzaron, todos pagaran con sangre.

Sirius lo miró con resignación, era una batalla perdida lo sabía, la persona ante él había sufrido demasiado y ese sufrimiento lo había llevado a tomar una decisión drástica, sabía perfectamente que nada ni nadie podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así que sólo había una cosa que él podía hacer por él.

—Buena suerte Harry, en verdad espero que no estés equivocado. Te deseo lo mejor de este mundo y en verdad ruego que seas feliz un día.

—Buen viajé amo— dijo de repente el viejo elfo —sin importar cuándo ni dónde, Kreacher siempre lo servirá.

Miro a ambos, habían sido su compañía los últimos días, lo habían escuchado, soportado, habían sido su fortaleza, aquel elfo y cuadro habían evitado que se volviera loco.

Les sonrío como solía hacerlo cuando era joven y sin más se colgó el artefacto, lo giro 7 veces y pidió a la magia que lo llevar a un punto dónde pudiera cambiar las cosas.

—Adiós y gracias.

Aquella tarde Harry Potter de 35 años se dio cuenta que no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, así que tomó una decisión.

Una decisión qué cambiaría todo y quizás sólo quizás sería para bien y quien sabe tal vez un día podría ser feliz.

 **Este capítulo solo es una probadita, dependiendo de la respuesta de todos los lectores decidiré si continuarla o dejarla así, por ahora aparecerá como completada pero si subo un capitulo nuevo cambiare eso.**

 **En fin, no olviden comentar para saber si les gusto ok, hasta la próxima, bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno como la historia ha tenido una buena aceptación decidí continuarla, y por ello también cambie el resumen.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardía actualización, disfruten el capítulo y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos.**

 **Capítulo 2: Decisiones.**

 _ **"El pasado siempre se hace presente."**_

¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación de estar cayendo a gran velocidad y despertar de repente con un sobresalto? Eso fue precisamente lo que le sucedió a él.

Caía a una gran velocidad hasta que sintió como colisionaba contra algo y sus ojos se abrieron de repente, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso y supo que no tenía sus lentes puestos estiró su mano y tanteo el terreno hasta hallarlos y se los puso, miró interrogante a su alrededor y enarcó una ceja al reconocer el sitio donde estaba.

Era la antigua habitación donde vivió en Privet Drive, se levantó de la cama donde antes había estado durmiendo, y rápidamente busco cierto libro encontrándolo bajo su almohada, tanteó su cuello y sintió el giratiempos colgado en él, miró sus muñecas y observó ambos brazaletes.

Sonrío, había funcionado estaba en el pasado, gracias a los brazaletes conservaba su personalidad del futuro y los recuerdos de todo, ahora sólo faltaba saber en que época había caído.

En la mesilla de noche donde antes habían estado sus lentes vio un sobre con demasiados sellos postales así que lo tomo y saco la carta.

 _Estimados señor y señora Dursley:_

 _No nos conocemos personalmente, pero estoy segura de que Harry les habrá hablado mucho de mi hijo Ron._

 _Como Harry les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento d..._

Estrujo con las manos la carta y la lanzo al cesto de basura, así que tenía 14 años.

Su cuarto año.

El año del torneo.

Aquel en que Voldemort revivió completamente.

Aquel en el que Colagusano asesino a Cedric.

Aquel en el que se enamoró de ella.

Se levantó de su cama y se vistió mientras su mente trabajaba a mil, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para ello, pero había algo que en ese momento era más importante que nada, algo que debía solucionar.

Los Dursley.

Saco de su baúl todos sus libros de pociones y los reviso pero ahí no estaba lo que buscaba, frunció el ceño pero entonces recordó el grimorio que lo había llevado al pasado.

Unas cuantas páginas después y apareció la información que requería, saco los ingredientes de pociones que habían quedado de su año anterior y con satisfacción noto que estaba todo.

Tres horas después una poción burbujeaba en el caldero con ayuda de un improvisado fuego, corto uno de sus dedos y dejo que su sangre goteara en ella y poco después esta se tornó verde-azulada, la vacío en un frasco y bajo a ver a sus tíos y primo.

Como era fin de semana Petunia estaba en su sillón favorito leyendo tranquilamente una revista de chismes, junto a ella Vernon miraba un partido de futbol americano, y en la cocina Dudley robaba un pedazo de pastel.

Harry los miro y su mirada se volvió sombría.

—Hey tu— llamo Petunia cuando lo vio. —Comienza a preparar el desayuno cuanto antes si no quieres que te prohibamos irte con esos fenómenos de tus amigos, a esa cosa.

El no dijo nada y solo se dirigió a la cocina, Dudley le lanzo un plato de porcelana en cuanto lo vio pero Harry lo esquivo.

El olor a huevos, pan tostado y café inundo la cocina, sus tíos entraron y esperaron a que les sirviera, espero hasta el final del desayuno y sin que ellos lo notaran vertió un poco de la poción en la taza de cada uno, los miro fijamente y espero, la primera en ser afectada fue Petunia.

Ella dejo caer la taza al suelo y en cuanto lo miro comenzó a llorar, Dudley se desmayó, y Vernon se mareo y cayó al suelo.

—Ha... Harry —susurro Petunia con dificultad y él se acercó de inmediato a ella.

—Lo se tía Petunia, lo sé. —Respondió suavemente mientras tomaba sus manos temblorosas y con cuidado la guio de nuevo a la sala, Vernon los siguió mientras un recién despierto Dudley se apoyaba en él.

Ninguno de los tres lo miraba fijamente, todos rehuían ese contacto.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Pregunto Petunia mientras aun sollozaba.

—No importa —respondió el y volteo a ver a Vernon. — ¿Donde esta?

—En la licorera, es la botella de vino blanco.

El asintió y se dirigió al anaquel de vidrio, saco la botella y la miro con desprecio, era una botella de vidrio con la etiqueta de una renombrada marca, aún estaba sellada, los Dursley no habían tomado aún esa dosis.

—Maldito viejo.

Albus Dumbledore, el responsable de esa botella, aquel líquido oscuro había provocado que viviera un infierno en la casa de sus tíos, esa simple botella era la responsable de todo.

Poción del odio, una poción de amor mal preparada, que provocaba en el que la bebiera, un odio puro hacia una persona en específico, en este caso el.

Para hacer la poción aún más fuerte Dumbledore le agrego un poco de sangre de él, como la consiguió era un misterio, pero los Dursley consumían una botella cada mes, así habían sido los últimos años.

Fue una sorpresa para el cuándo se enteró, toda una sorpresa.

En el futuro, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado los mortífagos que huyeron decidieron aprovechar su breve libertad, lo que implicaba robar, asesinar, torturar, violar, masacrar y mucho más a los muggles.

Un par de mortífagos lograron averiguar la dirección de los Dursley, cuando los aurores supieron era tarde y al llegar a Privete Drive encontraron que parte de la casa había sido destruida con un reducto.

Habían imperiado a Dudley obligándolo a tomar un cuchillo de la cocina y asesinar con 45 puñaladas a su padre, para después rociarlo de alcohol y prenderle fuego todo esto mientras Vernon aún tenía una pizca de vida.

Con el mismo cuchillo el muchacho fue obligado a cortarse cada dedo y después se suicidó ahogándose en la bañera de la habitación principal.

Para Petunia fue distinto, fue violada, usaron legeremancia obligándola a revivir una y otra vez la muerte de su marido e hijo, también usaron múltiples veces el cruciatus, le rompieron las piernas y la obligaron a enterrarse un cuchillo 5 veces en el bajo vientre.

Los mortífagos se suicidaron dejando sobre el suelo de la cocina un mensaje escrito en sangre.

 _"Un hermoso regalo para El Elegido, felicidades por vencer al Señor Tenebroso."_

A Harry no le importo la masacre en aquel momento, después de todo los Dursley habían hecho su vida un infierno y para él había sido una excelente muerte. Los cadáveres fueron levantados y al no ser reclamados fueron lanzados a una fosa común usada en las prisiones.

Un mes pasó y después de que la propiedad hubiera sido liberada por el ministerio de magia, Harry se dispuso a revisarla pues al morir los Dursley esta pasaba hacer de él, así que debía limpiarla antes de venderla y al revisarla encontró muchas cosas.

Una libreta llena de anotaciones, fechas y cantidades junto con un bolso repleto de galeones todo ese dinero había sido entregado a ellos para su sustento, pero nunca fue usado, también halló fotos de su madre enterradas en el ático, joyas de tía Petunia, dinero, documentos entre otras cosas. Pero lo que más le intrigo fue como una familia muggle poseía una botella llena de una poderosa poción.

Tomó una muestra de ella y la llevó a analizar a una botica, ahí que era una poción de odio.

En la caja fuerte de sus tíos encontró un bonche de cartas todas de un supuesto empresario que apreciaba a sus tíos y que cada mes les regalaba una botella de su colección privada, aquello era un completo halago para los Dursley, asi que encantados aceptaban el presente, pero obviamente todo era una mentira. Al investigar supo que ese hombre no existía y la pista lo llevó hasta él director de Hogwarts.

Entonces lo supo, el hombre había manipulado a su única familia para que lo odiaran e hicieran la vida miserable, todo para volverlo el perfecto mártir y ser el perfecto sacrificio contra Voldemort.

Una simple poción había cambiado su infancia, por una simple poción habían asesinado a sus tíos.

Así que liberar del efecto de la poción a los Dursley fue lo primero en su lista.

Libres del efecto, comenzó una larga e incómoda charla. Se ofrecieron disculpas, hubo llantos, maldiciones y promesas de venganza contra Dumbledore, pero sobre todo hubo perdón.

Después de haber resuelto su desastrosa vida familiar, Harry pidió a sus tíos escribir una carta para Molly Weasley donde le avisaban que no lo dejarían ir con ellos a los mundiales.

Además pregunto a Petunia si podía ir con él al Callejón, pues había algo más que debía resolver, y ella accedió.

Al día siguiente Petunia se vistió con sus mejores ropas, un vestido muggle chanel verde esmeralda con zapatillas oscuras y un saco a juego, en cambio Harry uso su vieja ropa, pues aun debían guardar las apariencias.

Vernon y Dudley se quedaron en casa para "empacar", y aprovechando que Arthur Weasley había conectado su chimenea a la red fluu cuando el "quería ir a los Mundiales", la usaron para llegar al Callejón.

Su primera parada fue un despacho de abogados mágicos, desde afuera se veía un simple local, pero por dentro era un lujoso lugar, se dirigieron a recepción donde una bonita recepcionista les indico la oficina del abogado que Harry quería.

Michael Stanley era el único que permitiría asesorarlo, pues la otra abogada en quien confiaba aún era una colegiala.

La charla fue breve, pues solo querían una cosa en ese momento, así que Michael les entrego los papeles necesarios que Petunia firmo y que inmediatamente fueron enviados al ministerio para su aprobación, gracias al juramento mágico profesional todo se quedaría en secreto y con la promesa de que Harry lo volvería a buscar, él y Petunia marcharon a su otro destino.

Gringotts.

Ambos ignoraron a todos los magos y brujas que los miraban, en especial a Petunia al ser muggle, apresuraron el paso y entraron al edificio de mármol.

Caminaron hasta un duende que no atendía a nadie y que los miraba fijamente.

—Mi nombre es Harry James Potter Evans y ella Petunia Dursley, hemos venido a solicitar un informe completo de los bienes Potter.

El duende los miro analizándolos y bajó de su asiento, les indicó seguirlo hasta unas puertas de bronce al final de las largas mesas, se adentraron en un pasillo con una única puerta al final, al llegar el duende tocó y entraron.

Había un duende sentado tras un escritorio de cabellos grises, él le hizo un gesto al otro duende indicándole que se fuera, éste asintió y salió.

Cuando estuvieron solos los invitó a sentarse en las sillas frente a él.

—Mi nombre es Ragnuk, notario y contador de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. ¿Que desean?

—Soy Harry Potter, y ella mi tutora legal Petunia Dursley, hemos venido para saber todo sobre los bienes de la familia Potter.

Ragnuk asintió sabía quién era el mago pero el protocolo exigía confirmarlo. Chasqueo los dedos y otro duende le trajo un cofre de madera negra con el símbolo de la familia Potter, la colocó en el centro de la mesa junto con una pequeña daga.

—Antes de compartir esa información con ustedes, deberemos probar su identidad. Vierta una gota de su sangre sobre el tallado y si usted es quien dice ser la caja se abrirá y revelara el testamento.

El azabache tomó la daga y cortó su dedo índice dejando que el líquido carmín goteara en el símbolo, este brillo y la caja se abrió revelando un pergamino.

Ragnuk saco el pergamino y lo extendió.

 _En, Godric Hollow, Valle de Godric Inglaterra residencia nuestra, siendo las 15 horas y 35 minutos, del día 21/06/1980._

 _Nosotros el matrimonio, compuesto por James Charlus Potter y Lilian Evans de Potter, en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales._

 _Declaramos que sin estar bajo hechizo, encantamiento, poción o maldición alguna, instituimos que nuestro hijo Harry James Potter Evans, sea único y universal heredero de la casa Potter al momento de nuestra muerte._

 _Es nuestro deseo que los bienes, nombrados a continuación sean entregados a nuestro heredero antes mencionado a la edad correspondiente de la mayoría de edad u obteniendo la emancipación._

 _ **Lista de bienes y posesiones.**_

 _Monetario:_

 _-550, 000,000 ,000 Galeones._

 _-1, 000, 000,000 Sickles._

 _-970,000 Knuts._

 _Distribuidos equitativamente en cinco bóvedas de seguridad ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra._

 _Propiedades:_

 _-Godric Hollow, Londres, Inglaterra, siendo la residencia principal._

 _-Villa de verano, ubicada en Venecia, Italia._

 _-Villa de invierno, ubicada a los pies del monte Cervino, localizado en Zermat, frontera entre Suiza e Italia._

 _-Casa, ubicada cerca del rio Sena en la ciudad Ruan de la región de Alta Normandía, Francia._

 _-Casa, ubicada en Anchorage Alaska, Estados Unidos._

 _-Castillo Manor, ubicado Edimburgo, Escocia._

 _-Mansión, ubicada en las afueras de Alnwick, Northumberland en Inglaterra._

 _-Casona, ubicada a las afueras del parque Boston Common en la ciudad de Boston estado de Massachusetts, Estados Unidos._

 _-Mansión Seigen, ubicada en la provincia de Akershus, Oslo, Noruega._

 _-Villa Seigen, ubicada en Kiruna, Suecia._

 _Reliquias familiares y otros tesoros antiguos:_

 _-Capa de invisibilidad._

 _-Joyas antiguas, valuadas en un valor aproximado de 11, 250,000 Galeones._

 _-Pinturas y retratos familiares, valuados en un valor aproximado de 1, 128,000 Galeones. Ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra._

 _-Grimorio familiar y la biblioteca privada._

 _Animales Mágicos:_

 _-Tres elfos domésticos por cada residencia._

 _-Cinco dragones, tres cola cuernos húngaros y dos ironbellys ucranianos criados en cautiverio que viven y vigilan las bóvedas familiares, ubicadas en el Banco Gringotts Londres, Inglaterra._

 _-Cincuenta y cinco lechuzas._

 _Revocamos cualquier otro testamento hecho anteriormente, debiendo prevalecer estas disposiciones, que son la expresión de nuestra última voluntad._

 _Sin más que agregar, el presente documento será sellado y solo abierto ante Harry James Potter Evans después de haber confirmado su identidad de acuerdo a las medidas de seguridad impuestas por el Banco Gringotts ubicado en Londres, Inglaterra._

 _No teniendo más que disponer, firmamos este testamento con nuestro puño y letra._

 _James Charlus Potter_

 _Lilian Evans de Potter_

Petunia jadeo incrédula al oír aquello y Harry miro a Ragnok.

—Me gustaría poder tomar posesión de mis bienes cuantos antes.

—Aun es menor de edad señor Potter temo que eso será imposible.

—Estoy al tanto de eso, mi tutora ha accedido a otorgarme la emancipación. El proceso legal ha sido iniciado.

Ragnok enarco una ceja y miro a Petunia.

—Esta es una copia de los documentos, el abogado les entregara después un original— dijo Petunia mientras dejaba un sobre sobre el escritorio.

—Todo está en orden —respondió el mientras revisaba los papeles. —Comenzare los trámites para cuando la emancipación sea aprobada no haya retardos.

—Excelente —asintió ella.

—Por ahora nos gustaría realizar un retiro de la cámara a la que tengo acceso.

—Por supuesto señor Potter, pediré que los lleven.

—Una cosa más, quiero solicitar que se prohíba el acceso a cualquiera a las bóvedas, y me gustaría que para ello colocaran la misma protección de sangre que en el testamento. También que todo sea movido a las cámaras ubicadas en las catacumbas del fondo, y que todos los informes de la fortuna que han enviado a Albus Dumbledore ya no le sean entregados y en cambio sean enviados a mi abogado.

— ¿Algo más señor Potter? —Pregunto Ragnok mientras en un pergamino anotaba todas las peticiones del azabache.

—Sí, que todas las propiedades sean remodeladas, que los encantos de protección sean renovados, y que la casona de Massachusetts sea la primera en repararse y puesta bajo el fidelio, eso es todo por ahora, cuando tengan el presupuesto total de todo comuníquenmelo.

—Por supuesto y no se preocupe que todo lo que se habló en esta oficina aquí se quedara.

—Gracias —dijo él.

Habiendo aclarado todo, Petunia y Harry fueron llevados a la cámara escolar de donde el ojiesmeralda retiro una fuerte cantidad, de la cual la mitad fue cambiada a dinero muggle.

De ahí procedieron a las compras, primero fue un guardarropa completo para Harry, después a"Flourish y Blotts", donde compro una gran cantidad de libros, todos ellos sobre hechizos sencillos, encantamientos, el control de la magia, el cómo usarla y su manejo además de una guía para principiantes y recetarios de distintas opciones.

Luego compro varios ingredientes para pociones, también varios calderos de todos los tamaños y tipo pues el dependiente le dijo que había calderos que no eran resistentes a todas las pociones. Por último compro plumas, pergaminos y tinta, ah y unos cuantos baúles mágicos para guardar todo.

Estaban por regresar a cuando pasaron cerca de una pequeña joyería mágica, curioso Harry arrastró a Petunia con el dentro y de inmediato su atención se clavó en un juego de dijes, en forma de las distintas fases de la luna. Estaban hechos de oro blanco y cada uno llevaba una piedra distinta, un diamante, un zafiro, un rubí, una esmeralda y un topacio; sin dudarlo los compro.

Regresaron a Privet Drive con las compras y vieron que la respuesta de los Weasley llego pero esta fue ignorada.

Dos días después llego la emancipación de Harry, poco después documentos de Gringotts que informaban que todo lo que el azabache pidió ya estaba listo junto con llaves de todas sus propiedades.

Usando el un libro de la biblioteca Potter, Harry prepara una rara poción la cual junto con un encantamiento se convirtió en una versión mejorada de la poción multijugos y que además los efectos de esta eran permanentes, así que se las dio a los Dursley.

Petunia dejo de ser la mujer rubia con manos huesudas, cara de caballo y el cuello largo y delgado, para ser una bella mujer de cabellos ondulados rubio cenizo hasta la cintura, ojos azul zafiro, piel de porcelana y un físico atractivo. De nombre Elizabeth White, una squib americana.

Vernon ya no era un hombre grande y gordo, de corto cuello, y bigote de morsa. No, ahora era un hombre apuesto de cabellos negros, ojos color miel y un excelente cuerpo atlético siendo más alto que Petunia. Alexander Armstrong un prominente empresario muggle.

Dudley cambio de ser un chico rubio grande y gordo, a un apuesto joven de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro, de cuerpo, esbelto y atlético. De nombre Christoper un squib un año mayor que Harry.

Y con los pagos necesarios a las personas adecuadas en el mundo muggle y mágico, Michael consiguió nacionalidades para los 4 en América, Francia e Italia.

Las maletas fueron hechas, Privet Drive fue vendido, Vernon renuncio "Grunnings" y le dijo a su hermana Marge que se irían de viaje sin saber cuándo volverían, Petunia dijo lo mismo a las vecinas y Dudley les comento a sus amigos que lo habían internado en un colegio en el extranjero.

—Casona Potter, ciudad de Boston Massachusetts, Estados Unidos.

Los cuatro fueron engullidos por las llamas esmeraldas y de esta forma el 20 de agosto su vida se trasladó a otro país.

Una semana después en primera plana salió la noticia de un accidente donde los Dursley "había muerto", los cadáveres quedaron irreconocibles y Harry Potter quedo nuevamente huérfano, provocando que todos sintieron lástima por el pobre muchacho, sin saber que todo lo que había sucedido había sido parte del plan del mismo muchacho.

 **Aquí termina el capítulo, hay mucha narrativa porque hay cosas que deben explicarse, decidí cambiar el cliché de los Dursley malos a unos Dursley que fueron usados, sé que Petunia odio a Lily y eso se explicara después.**

 **También el nombre de Lily lo cambie a Lilian.**

 **Bueno espero sus comentarios o mensajes para saber que les pareció y también saber sus dudas.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima y no doy fecha de actualización pues no sé cuándo pueda pero prometo que tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bye bye.**


	3. Anuncio

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve aquí, más de 2 años de hecho.

Quiero disculparme con todos y cada uno de ustedes por la larga espera, y también quiero agradecerles a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo en mandarme un mensaje y preguntar por mi estado de salud. O los que comentaron mis historias.

Solo diré lo mismo que le dije a uno de ustedes por medio de un mensaje, fue por motivos de salud.

A los 17 años descubrí los fanfiction a los 19 me volví miembro en varias comunidades y empecé a escribir todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, desde lo más hermoso hasta lo más absurdo, escribía en cualquier lado, en hojas, en mi celular, en un cuaderno.

Desgraciadamente cuando tenía 18 años sufrí una fuerte depresión que me mantuvo más de un año fuera de este mundo, por así decirlo me encerré dentro de mí misma, realmente fue un año muy difícil, no están para escucharlo ni yo para decirlo pero la razón fue tonta.

Amor, yo caí en una depresión muy fuerte la cual arrastre hasta mis 23 años, pero ahora estoy mejor.

Sin embargo no fue lo único sino varias cosas, el estrés del trabajo, la muerte de mi abuela, problemas familiares problemas médicos como mi anemia.

Llegando al punto en que no pude más y colapse.

Requeri ayuda y poco a poco salí adelante, pero algo cambió ya no fui la misma, sé que no soy la única pero este mundo del fanfiction, el anime, etcétera; todo eso se volvió parte de mí, fue mi escape de la realidad cuando lo necesite, fue donde me ocultaba y escondía de mi realidad, fue donde acudía cuando tenía que llorar.

Los últimos dos años tuve fuertes cambios en mi vida, puedo decir que cambie tanto emocional como mentalmente.

La parte buena es que ya me siento mejor conmigo misma y puedo continuar, la parte mala es que todo este mundo que me mantenía cuerda dejó de tener el mismo impacto para mí, recuerdo perfectamente que hace años las ideas brotaban una tras otra y que no podía parar de escribir hasta que mi mano dolía, si revisan mi celular podrán ver más de 13 ideas diferentes de varias historias. Desde una historia de la hija de Voldemort hasta un crossover de Caballeros del Zodiaco y Naruto,ahora no es lo mismo esas ideas, esa imaginación, ese entusiasmo ya no están

Los capítulos que me tomaba terminarlos en un día ahora me cuesta más tiempo.

Un solo capítulo me tomó 3 meses hacerlo, no puedo escribir las ideas no brotan, en otra actualización de una de mis historias tuve tres versiones diferentes y al final lo que hice fue juntar todo y organizarlo de manera que no se viera como un disparate.

Sigo leyendo fics no lo niego me hacen reír , y eso lo pueden notar por los más de 1000 historias favoritas que hay en mi cuenta, me decepcionó mucho y me entristece cuando borran o descontinúan una historia.

Suena hipócrita de mi parte pero no era mi intención dejar abandonado este sitio tanto tiempo pero me vi forzada, ahora no sé si pueda terminar mis historias traté de reeditar las que ya tenía terminadas pero no podía acabar, trate de continuar las que tengo publicadas pero tampoco puedo, no se si continuare.

Si les soy sincera he pensado seriamente darlas en adopción, o dejarlas simplemente así, pero sé que todos ustedes estarán decepcionados.

Por eso publico esto para que sepan que no me olvidado de ustedes aquí sigo, no se hasta cuando pueda actualizar ni cuanto tardare en concluirlas , después de todo sólo tengo un capítulo completo y el final de otra historia.

Espero que entiendan, me voy a esforzar lo prometo.

Gracias por su apoyo y por su espera.

Atte: Ayumiku 24


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola.** **Un poco más tarde de lo prometido, pero aquí está la actualización de esta y algunas de mis historias, advierto que no son de todas.** **Espero les guste.**

 _"Lo perdido no se puede recuperar, debes pensar en lo que aún tienes."_

 **Capítulo 3: Lo siento.**

*POV HARRY*

Esta molesta, lo sé.

La escucho gruñir en mi interior, loca de rabia pero también la oigo gemir y suplicar.

Creí que al hacer este viaje ella dormiría nuevamente, que de nuevo sería obligada a esconderse en las sombras, pero me equivoque.

Ella está más despierta que nunca, llena de ira y determinación.

Ella lo sabe.

Está consciente que es la ocasión perfecta para cambiar todo, por eso pelea con uñas y dientes para no dormir de nuevo, es terca.

Pero le doy la razón, no es momento de dormir.

¿Qué hacer?

— _Mátalos_... —Susurra con malicia.

Una buena idea, sería la manera perfecta de acabar con todos mis problemas, una solución sencilla.

¿Pero qué habría de divertido en ello?

No, ellos deben pagar y el sufrimiento alargado es siempre el más satisfactorio.

— _Pero... ¿Y ella?_ — Respondió apresuradamente.

Ella...

Es verdad, ella es otra de las razones o quizás la más importante.

Mi amada.

Aquella pobre joven que ignore por esa estúpida pelirroja, ella nunca fue culpable de toda mi miseria, pero fue la que más sufrió.

Pero esta vez no la perderé, será mía.

Estaremos siempre juntos, como debía ser desde un inicio.

Nadie se interpondrá, el que lo haga lo pagará caro.

*FIN POV HARRY*

Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos como los de un felino, los pasillos de la vieja casona era inmensos pero había ocasiones como en aquel momento, que le permitían ordenar sus pensamientos, sin evitarlo a su mente vino la memoria del día que la conoció por primera vez.

*FLASH BACK*

Fue cuando la vio.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los miel de ella por un segundo, sin darse cuenta sus pasos se detuvieron hasta quedarse de pie en el pasillo.

Todo fue como en cámara lenta, el momento en el que ella dio la vuelta en el pasillo.

Sus pasos suaves y cortos, en aquel momento fue la cosa más hermosa para él, aún cuando su uniforme era al menos dos tallas más grande, bajo la tela pudo notar sus suaves curvas femeninas aún en desarrollo.

Tomo nota de cada detalle, la corbata escolar perfectamente anudada, el chaleco negro holgado con el escudo Slytherin brillando con intensidad en el lado superior derecho.

La falda unos centímetros bajo sus rodillas y las medias negras marcando sus torneadas piernas.

Ella pasó justo a su lado con la mirada clavada en el suelo y aferrando contra sí un grueso libro de encantamientos, dejando tras de sí un delicioso aroma a frambuesa.

Una sonrisa adorno su rostro al ver que un suave sonrojó ocupó las mejillas de ella cuando sus miradas chocaron.

No se molestó en girar a verla marchar pues su imagen estaba grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Retomó su camino sin notar a la pelirroja Gryffindor escondida tras un pilar cercano rechinando los dientes y lanzando una mirada de odio dirigida a la joven Slytherin.

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Un mortal odio lo atravesó de arriba abajo, si hubiera girado en aquel instante habría visto a la estúpida de Ginebra y quizás todo hubiera sido diferente.

Y luego siguió ese extraño accidente mientras trabajaba con los innombrables, el cual le costó la vida.

Poco después su repentino enamoramiento por la pelirroja, habría sido bueno que alguien lo hubiera notado, asi le habrian dado el antídoto de la amortentia y ella no hubiera muerto gracias a los planes de Ginebra y Molly Weasley.

En verdad su avaricia por la fortuna Potter era mucha.

—Erin...—Susurro para sí, prometiendo en silencio que mientras le quedara vida, a su amada no la tocara nadie.

Lentamente se detuvo en las puertas gemelas de ébano oscuro, estas se abrieron para él, se acercó a la pequeña mesita ubicada en el balcón de la habitación.

Sus ojos esmeralda barrieron su alrededor deteniéndose en un viejo reloj cucú ubicado en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

La manecilla más grande se ubicó en el 12 mientras que la más pequeña permanecía en el 5, segundos después un estridente sonido resonó en todo el lugar.

Su mirada entonces se clavó en su tía Petunia.

No, su tía Elizabeth se regañó mentalmente, y se recordó a sí mismo que debía llamarla así de ahora en adelante Petunia ya no existía.

Ella le sonrió radiantemente cuando notó su mirada y en rápidos y elegantes movimientos la vio tomar una vieja tetera de porcelana y servir un poco de té en cada una de las 4 tazas.

A su lado, su primo volteó inmediatamente al escuchar diminutos pasos acercándose, sin dudar un instante tomó una bandeja de plata de pastelillos.

Le agradeció al viejo elfo el cual se inclinó en una reverencia y con un crack desapareció.

Rápidamente el muchacho colocó la bandeja en el centro de la mesa.

Segundos después su tío tomó un panecillo y lo mordió.

—Harry — Lo llamó ella y él volteo a verla inmediatamente.

— ¿Si?

—Tu té se enfriara.— Exclamó ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ignorando el caos dentro de su interior.

El asintió y rápidamente tomó asiento en una de las sillas, dando un trago al té.

Una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro le parecía una mala broma toda aquella situación, viéndose a sí mismo sentado en una vieja mesa tomando té con su familia cuando meses atrás estos no lo dejaba ni acercarse a la cocina siquiera.

De pequeño rápidamente aceptó su situación, se resignó a que su vida siempre sería así, que nadie lo rescataría jamás, no había más mundo para el que aquella vieja alacena.

Claro eso fue hasta que a los 11 años un semi gigante golpeó a la puerta mostrándole el mundo mágico.

Mordió su panecillo mientras su mente se perdió en las viejas memorias tanto de su pasado como del futuro.

Su mirada se dirigió al cielo al sentir una leve presencia, entrecerró sus ojos al notar que era una lechuza negra la cual sobrevolaba por encima de sus cabezas dando círculos sin cesar como si buscara algo o alguien.

La vio dar una última vuelta para regresar justo por donde vino, era la tercer lechuza que veía en los últimos 2 días.

La primera había sido el viejo Errol, luego había sido una exótica ave multicolor la cual estaba seguro pertenecía a Sirius, hizo una mueca aún debía pensar qué hacer con su padrino.

Sería tan fácil decirle todo al hombre, pero el sabia que era un fuerte partidario del viejo Dumbledore.

Si le decía, él correría a exigirle una explicación y Dumbledore solo alegaría que todas esas verdades eran una de sus rabietas infantiles.

No.

Sirius, e incluso Remus no era opciones para decirles la verdad.

Aunque había una persona a la que tal vez pudiera decirle.

Su mente volvió a esa última lechuza, la que pudo reconocer como la de Hermione.

Continuaban buscandolo y sabía que no se detendrían, suspiró y golpeó con sus dedos sobre la mesa en un tamborileo impaciente.

—Volveré a Inglaterra.— Exclamó de repente con su mirada aún clavada en el cielo.

Inmediatamente sintió tres pares de ojos clavarse en él. —¿Porqué?— Interrogó la rubia y el clavo sus ojos esmeraldas en ella notando la preocupación en su rostro.

—Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos.

Ante su respuesta noto como su tía fruncía el ceño.

—Es peligroso. —Rebatió su tía.

—No tengo opción.

—Estos asuntos tienen que ver con aquél mago oscuro.— Interrogó de repente su tío y de inmediato Petunia se vió alarmada.

—Pero está muerto, no puedes ir. —Exclamó ella.

De soslayo miró a su tía notando la preocupación en ella, y esa misma mirada le dijo a Petunia que él ya había tomado una decisión.

Lo miro fijamente, Harry había cambiado; fue de la noche a la mañana. No sabía cómo, pero si el porque.

Apretó los labios y asintió rígidamente.

—Está bien. —Dijo fuerte y claro.

Vernon cuadro los hombros y miró pensativamente a su sobrino.

—Pero no iras solo— exclamó ganando la atención del ojiesmeralda, el azabache enarco una ceja pero asintió.

—Entonces— llamó Dudley— ¿Cuál es el plan?

— ¿El plan? El plan es largo, pero el primer paso es simple sólo llegar a Inglaterra, aunque no será una entrada cualquiera se los puedo asegurar.— Respondió con un toque de malicia en su voz.

— ¿Qué estás planeando?— Interrogó con los ojos entrecerrados Vernon.

—Sólo un poco de sana diversión— exclamó con un falso toque de inocencia.

—Si tú lo dices— dijo Dudley rodando los ojos.

—Pero para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de un viejo conocido.

*

Elizabeth White o Petunia (como antes era conocida), miró con deleite la nieve caer y cubrir el hermoso pueblecito en el que estaba en ese momento.

Respiró profundamente por tercera vez en el día, no podía deshacerse de esa sensación; algo grande pasaría, estaba segura.

Tanto como el hecho de que Harry estaría justo en medio de todo, era una sensación extraña, estaba grabada dentro de ella, enraizada negándose a dejar su pecho.

Sacudió su cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, para ser reemplazados por otros.

El odio que sentía hacia sí misma, no podía borrarlo.

Por más que trataba.

Por más que pensaba y se recordaba una y otra vez que no era su culpa. Ese odio no desaparecía

Tantos años, habían sido tantos años y casi podría jurar que ni un siglo siquiera sería suficiente para borrar esa culpa.

Harry le había asegurado que ella no había sido la culpable, qué no la odiaba, porque sabía que aquello no era su culpa que la culpa era de ese viejo mago, pero aún así no podía quitarse esos sentimientos, no desaparecían.

Aún recordaba cuando lo vio la primera, vez un hermoso y encantador bebé de sonrosadas mejillas, hermoso cabello indomable y esos penetrantes ojos esmeralda. Aquella inocente mirada verde la atravesó por completo, y por un segundo creyó que eran los ojos de Lily los que la miraban.

Cómo la había odiado tanto, como detestaba, el saber que ella era diferente, que había tenido un hermoso hijo, y se había casado con un prominente aristócrata.

En cambio ella estaba atrapada con un marido que bien podría pasar por una ballena, y solo tenia una aburrida y patética vida doméstica.

Pero al paso de los años pudo comprender que no odiaba a Lili, a ella no, después de todo era su hermana, lo que en realidad sentía era envidia y odiaba el no ser especial como su pelirroja hermana.

En su infancia, ellas habían sido muy unidas hasta que Lily comenzó a tener esos pequeños arranques de magia accidental, por supuesto que ella lo encontró fascinante, además que amaba tener galletas gratis, o el que los libros flotaran y aparecieran luces de diferentes colores.

Pero un día él apareció, con su vieja ropa, y esos cabellos oscuros y grasosos.

Severus Snape.

Ahí supo que ellas eran diferentes, fue cuando vio la brecha entre ellas.

No tardó en comenzar esa espinita y las cosas cambiaron hasta el punto que le gritó a su hermana que la odiaba.

Se había roto ese lazo que tenía con ella, todos esos momentos que vivieron juntas se esfumaron con el viento, se convirtieron en viejos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Quería tanto disculparse con su hermana, rogarle su perdón y misericordia por todos esos años tortuosos que hizo pasar a su hijo, como deseaba disculparse.

Pero ahora, gracias a su sobrino ya sabía cómo pagar parte de su deuda.

Aceleró el paso mientras se cubría aún más con su bufanda, el no tardaría en aparecer.

Debía darse prisa.

*

Severus Snape caminaba presuroso, en la mano izquierda sostenía un hermoso lirio, miró un instante el cielo y frunció el ceño al sentir la nieve en sus mejillas.

Apresuró el paso, no tenia mucho tiempo, habia sido dificil salir del castillo sin que Albus diera el grito en el cielo.

Solo unos metros lo separaban de su destino, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la tumba de su amada Lily notó una presencia.

Jamás había visto esa persona, entrecerró los ojos afirmando ligeramente su varita y se acercó a ver a la extraña.

Era una mujer muy hermosa de cabello rubios y ojos azul zafiro, sin duda una veela.

La extraña escuchó sus pisadas y se giró a verlo, el mago se quedó clavado donde estaba, esa mirada azul lo atravesó por completo y sin saber la razón recordó a Lily.

La vio suspirar y regresar su atención a la tumba, dejó el ramo de lirios rosas que ella tenía y nuevamente lo miro.

—¿Quién es usted?

Ella enarcó una ceja y una mueca burlona adorno sus labios.

—Vaya te creí más inteligente, el dijo que me reconocerias. Quizas se equivoco.—Respondió ella con una dulce voz, pero en un tono burlón.

Frunció el ceño, quién demonios era "el".

—No repetiré la pregunta.—Amenazó y ella enarco una ceja.

—Deberías ser más amable, pequeño cuervo grasoso,veo que tu carácter solo empeoro con los años.

— ¿Pequeño cuervo grasoso?— Interrogó incrédulo, después de mandarle una mirada asesina.

Entonces como si una bludger lo golpeara, cayó en cuenta de las palabras de la rubia, solo había una persona que le había dicho así, pero era imposible, aquella mujer estaba muerta.

Dumbledore se lo había asegurado.

¿Pero si el director estaba equivocado?

Otro vistazo a la mujer, y la vio con esa mirada que le gritaba que ella sabía algo que el no, y como si fuera una pesima broma de mal gusto ella rodó los ojos y le enseñó la lengua.

Mierda.

El mundo lo odiaba solo había una persona que le habia dicho asi hace muchos años, había sido una mocosa egoísta y de patética apariencia.

—Petunia.—Susurro peligrosamente.

Ella asintió, aparentemente muy satisfecha consigo misma, y avanzó a el.

Por autorreflejo sacó su varita y le apuntó a la rubia.

—Explicate.

El rostro de ella adoptó un semblante frío, se irguió completamente y con voz plana le respondió.

—No soy yo quien debe hacerlo, si quieres respuestas deberás acompañarme e ir con el.

El pelinegro la miro fijamente tratando de hallarle el sentido a sus palabras, pero noto que ella era al igual que el.

Ambos podían manejar sus emociones y expresiones, de reír con alegría hasta mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

—Pero, siento que primero necesitas hablar con ella.

El no dijo nada solo la observo acariciar levemente la vieja piedra y sin mirar atrás o decir más se marchó del cementerio.

Aunque el sabia que no se desharía de ella solo le estaba dando espacio, algo considerado. Pensó irónicamente.

Miró la tumba unos instantes, se acercó al pie de ella y dejó su lirio, y procedió como cada año en el aniversario de cuando ellos se conocieron por primera vez, a relatarle todas las locuras que Albus estaba planeando para su pequeño hijo.

Si la pelirroja estuviera viva para Dumbledore, Voldemort había sido el menor de los problemas de el, pues ella misma lo habría matado con sus propias manos y despedazado por atreverse a poner a su pequeño en peligro.

*

Petunia esperaba impaciente a las afueras del cementerio, mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Si Severus decidia irse, ella no podría mirar Harry a la cara al haber fallado en el favor que él le pidió.

Debió ser más amable con él, o tal vez solo decirle que Harry quería verlo.

No importaba, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Su mirada azul se clavó en la entrada, a lo lejos de entre la nieve una figura oscura se acercó lentamente a donde ella estaba.

Suspiró de alivio.

Cuando lo tuvo nuevamente frente a ella, sacó de entre los pliegues de su túnica azul hielo; un pequeño dije de plata con la forma de luna creciente.

El pocionista enarco una ceja y ella rodó los ojos.

—Nos llevará con él.—Exclamó a su muda pregunta.

— ¿Con quién?— Preguntó él aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Harry.

Entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada y tomó el dije, sintiendo al instante la molesta sensación de los trasladores.

Cuando sintió nuevamente la firmeza del concreto bajo sus pies, supo que ya no estaba en Inglaterra, sus ojos examinaron su alrededor.

Se hallaban en un enorme jardín afuera de una antigua casona, la rubia no perdió tiempo y rápidamente se acercó a la entrada, de manera reluctante la siguió.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a unas puerta de ébano.

—El está adentro —dijo de repente y tras darle una última mirada se alejó de ahí.

Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud, y determinado a terminar con aquel circo entro.

Era una habitación sencilla pero elegante, un escritorio, dos libreros, algunos adornos antiguos y un par de sofás gemelos blancos, en donde sobre uno de ellos estaba sentado de manera despreocupada un joven de ojos esmeraldas con un libro en sus manos.

Su mirada se clavó en él y al segundo siguiente las puertas se cerraron tras él con magia y podía jurar que fuertes hechizos de secreto envolvieron la habitación.

—Profesor— saludó el chico con un cabeceo y con un movimiento de mano le invitó a sentarse en el sillón frente a él.

Con sus túnicas agitándose furiosamente tras él, en pocas zancadas cruzó la habitación y tomó asiento.

—Potter— exclamó él con desprecio ocasionando una sonrisa en el azabache.

Lo observo fijamente, hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en sus muñecas, notando el intrincado lenguaje de las runas en ellas.

Sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa algo casi imposible en él, como buen erudito que él era podía reconocer vagamente algunas de ellas aun cuando era una lengua muerta.

El azabache miró el rostro de su profesor y las emociones que corrían a través de él, desde la confusión, el miedo, hasta incredulidad.

—Se ha dado cuenta.— Pensó el.

—Potter. —Exclamó el pocionista de nuevo pero esta vez con sorpresa, exigiendo respuestas a preguntas no formuladas.

Harry acarició el brazalete de su mano izquierda con su mano derecha, y con una expresión de inocencia miró al mago.

—¿Si?— Pregunto suavemente, ganándose una mirada asesina de Severus.

—Una explicación, ahora.—Exigió.

El rodo los ojos y clavando su mirada nuevamente en la de él, sonrió misteriosamente.

—¿Qué sabe de los viajes en el tiempo, profesor?

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, realmente no sé hasta cuándo actualizare, trataré de que sea pronto, aún sigo trabajando en las demás.** **Saludos a todos y no olviden comentar, me gustaría saber su opinión.** **Hasta pronto!**


End file.
